


Taking Care of You

by PaPaYa_Bites



Series: Bottom Lan Zhan [1]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Anal, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Lan Wangji, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Lan Wangji, Wei wuxian loves to dirty talk, dominant wei wuxian, sick lan wangji, sizhui baby, sizhui being cute, slight subspace, wei wuxian never shuts up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaPaYa_Bites/pseuds/PaPaYa_Bites
Summary: When Lan Wanji falls ill his family is there to take care of him. Wei Wuxian takes an alternate route in treating him.“Wei Ying put it in now I won’t last”“Oh that's fine by me. You could cum and cum and cum and I’d keep fucking you just to see your pretty face unable to take the torture."
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Bottom Lan Zhan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747477
Comments: 37
Kudos: 528





	1. Chapter 1

The candle light made the flush of Lan Zhans face seem brighter than normal, his hazel eyes unfocused and searching blearily as he tried suddenly to sit up.

“Water,” was the rasp on his lips. 

“Ah! Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, lay down don't get up let me fetch you some water.”

Lan Zhan laid himself back down placing the back of his own hand over his eyes to block out the dim light, he was hot, incredibly hot under the mound of blankets covering him, but even as he began to fling them away he felt a hand lay itself over his own a familiar voice asking, “Will you drink this for me?”

He drank it, hardly noticing that it was a bitter medicine and not the water he had requested.

“Wei Ying it is hot,” he fought against the oddly strong hand forcing the blankets back down even as he struggled to get out of them. 

“You are sick, please lay down, drink this too.”

Lan Zhan took the cup of water and sat up despite Wei Yings protests, drinking down the cool water. It was only a little below room temperature but it felt like ice as it entered his overheated body. He finally had the presence of mind to observe his surroundings. As he had thought, Wei Ying was there, but so was Sizhui, and his brother Lan Xichen, as well as a hobbled old man he recognized as their family doctor. 

“Hanguang Jun,” The boy was wearing a bright smile as he stepped closer to the bed, seeming almost unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his father. Lan Zhan was surprised but hugged him back loosely with one hand as he looked questioningly to his husband and brother. Wei Ying took one of his hands in his own and explained, “You have been sleeping for more than two days now Sizhui has been . . . concerned.” 

In truth Wei Ying thought that, of all of them, Sizhui had been the most concerned. 

Unlike Lan Xichen and himself, Sizhui had never seen Hanguang Jun at anything other than his best. He almost regretted letting the boy in, regretted reminding him that Lan Zhan was mortal, but he thought the boy would have been even more distressed otherwise. He had even caught Jingyi lurking around the jingshi, and considered allowing him in, but there was only room for one loudmouth at a time in a sick room and Wei Ying had not left Lan Zhans side even once during his sick fit. 

“Two days?” He pulled away from Sizhui, “Sizhui I am fine do not worry.”

To everyone's surprise Sizhui began to cry. Hot wet tears slid down his face but he made not a sound.

The doctor interjected, “Sizhui, why don't you help me prepare the rest of the medicinal pouches? That way Wei Wuxian can easily prepare it for Lan Zhan over the next few days?”

Sizhui did his best to compose himself wiping at the tears on his face and grabbing his father up in yet another hug before turning to the doctor who had set an assortment of herbs over Lan Zhans desk. 

“He has been insistent on helping in any way he can,” this was Xichen, smiling a little, which he rarely did now. “ from what I hear the poor boy has been reprimanded by Lan Quiren more times than I can count for being unable to pay attention in class,”

Lan Zhan looked over at the ‘poor boy’, he was sitting on his knees listening intently as he always did in lessons, as the doctor explained that each medicinal bad needed this and that herd, and the ones for tomorrow would be slightly less in potency and so on and so forth. 

“I will thank him properly when I am better.” Lan Zhan was feeling much better now actually, as the medicine worked its way into his system and he grasped more firmly onto the hand which was holding Wei Ying’s. 

“I am also glad to see you recovering brother,” He patted Lan Zhans shoulder affectionately, “If you will excuse me I will go and report your return to health to Lan Qiren, he was ah, opposed, to visiting you here,” He dismissed himself and the doctor soon followed after him having been put out of a job by the over eager Sizhui. His back was to his fathers and they watched him for a moment, diligently fussing over each bag to make sure it was perfectly prepared.

“He was raised so well by you you know,”

“He came to me already well raised,” Wei Ying smiled at his husband reaching out to push a bit of sweat soaked hair behind his ear and place a kiss between his brows. 

“I am sorry to have worried you.” He looked at Wei Ying now, who was smiling quite contentedly.

Wei Ying leaned in to whisper his reply, “I wasn’t worried long, when little Lan kept peeking out at me I knew you would be fine.”

They were interrupted then, by Sizhui making his way back over cheeks still stained by his earlier tears. “The medicine is all laid out, three cups a day for the next three days in the order they should be taken,” He jumped suddenly, placing a hand on Lan Zhans forehead.

“Hanguang Jun your ears are red, do you feel worse? Please lie down, why are you laughing Senior Wei- Oh I know, I’ll bring you some bath water Hanguang Jun must be uncomfortable,”

And without allowing a word of reply he was off again on another task he had created.

“I have tried to keep him busy you know. Sending him on this task and that chore and even had Jingyi drag him off to cause trouble but nothing could distract him for long.”  
Lan Wangji felt a warmth that had nothing to do with his fever.

“It is nice to be so loved don't you think?” Wei Ying asked kissing Lan Zhan fully this time, tasting the bitter medicine and feeling the warm touch he had missed so much.

“Mn, it is nice.”

Too soon Sizhui was back and asking for yet another chore.

“Sizhui come here,” Obediently Sizhui approached them wringing his hands as he mentally fretted over the idea of being sent away. 

“Have you been sleeping there?” Lan Zhan meant the blanket beside his desk. It had been easy to miss before with the doctor and Sizhui crowding around the low table.

Sizhui glanced at Wei Ying who smiled in reply, “Lan Zhan he was so worried he kept falling asleep beside the bed. And you were so sick the doctor thought it was best if we didn't share a bed. Sizhui has been sleeping there with me,”

Sizhui only blushed more at this thinking of how childish it sounded for a sixteen year old to still sleep in his parents room. 

“Sizhui, thank you for taking care of me. I am fine now,” It was the second time he had said it now and Lan Zhan did not, as a rule, repeat himself. 

Sizhui felt his eyes beginning to sting again, throat constricting, and he knew it would be a worse cry, a bigger mess, but he was so relieved he was unable to stop himself.  
Through a sob he managed “Hanguang Jun please don't eat any more of senior Wei’s food!”

That night after Wei Ying assisted Lan Zhan in taking a bath behind the folding curtain, Wei Ying and Sizhui again slept on the floor, right beside the bed. Sizhui slept deeply, face planted between the blades of Wei Wuxians shoulders, he thought he felt someone brush the hair out of his face but when he looked up there was nothing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Papaya_Bites?s=09)
> 
> For everything about me: [MyCarrd](https://papayabites.carrd.co/)
> 
> Please consider supporting my content : [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/papayabites)


	2. Good boy

When Lan Zhan woke up the next day to the sound of heavy breathing. He was quite bleary but did indeed feel ten times better than he had the bad before. On the nightstand he spotted both a cup of tea and a cup of water. No doubt they were the medicine and water he was meant to ingest for the morning. Without ado he knocked them both back drinking down the much more potent morning daily tea and then the water. 

The heavy breathing was louder now and Lan Wangji knew what he was hearing but didn't believe it. The blankets beside the bed were still there, long since having been folded neatly, Sizhui must have intended on coming back tonight then. It was probably around noon now, and his son was no doubt studying diligently in class by then. 

He stood up silent as the night despite the slight tremble that washed over him. He might feel better but he had still been in bed for almost four days now and his muscles ached. Slowly, purposefully and with what he knew to be an unjust jealousy he made his way over to the folding curtain where the noise was steadily rising. 

Lan Zhan made it over just in time to see the ending scene, Wei Wuxian was partially lying down on his back, with his robes just barely able to be called tied as most of his chest and all of his legs were exposed. With one hand he gripped himself hard, pumping steadily into the slick wet fist he had created as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

His lean legs were spread wide and his ass had obviously been played with as it seemsed to glimmer and even wink at Lan Zhan as he watched. Wei Yings nipples were bruised and an alarming shade of red.

“Wei Ying.”

At the sound of his own name Wei Wuxian snapped his every open and when they met with the hazel gaze before him, he came so hard he saw stars. His limbs shook as his hips left the floor and he gasped aloud moaning desperately as he continued his assault on his own body.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.” The name was a plea on his lips as he finally slowed his brutal pace still rocking his hips gently legs rising and falling from the floor as he writhed in pleasure.  
When he finally stopped moving there were tears in his eyes. 

“Explain why you did not wake me.” Lan Zhan was obviously angry despite the lack of expression on his face.

Wei wuxian managed to sit up and clearly gesture for Lan Zhan to come and sit with him as well. With a huff Lan Zhan sat down a considerable distance from his recovering husband. Wei Wuxian had the audacity to giggle crab walking himself over to his pouty husband and wrapping his legs around the man.

“Lan Zhan please understand, it’s been four says already, between your brother the doctor and Sizhui, I've had no alone time until now. Imagine me, cautiously wiping you down every night seeing how hard you were for me and being able to do nothing with Sizhu just on the other side of the curtain.” He wrapped his arms around the neck of his husband, rubbing his nose into the place beside Lan Zhans ear.

“ And then you told him he could sleep here again tonight and this morning Jingji and a ton of other juniors were here to pick him up pestering him about coming in and seeing things. I didn't even realize Sizhui was the only junior allowed in here. Before we know it there will be a hoard of jealous juniors outside our door demanding to see you - ah Lan Zhan alright I wont change the subject don’t squeeze my thigh like that I’m sensitive be nice to me.”

“So Sizhui left this morning for school and I was making your tea and wiping you down and I was thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you but the doctor said its best if you rest after ah, ingesting that er food,” He stumbled over those words recalling embarrassedly the food he had prepared for Lan Zhan a few days before. 

He had personally found the dish delicious and had two plates. However he had apparently caused an ulcer in the stomach of his husband . . . which quickly became infected when Lan Zhan refused to complain about it and Wei Ying fed him even more spicy food the next day.

“Anway I was thinking about all the dirty things I wanted to do to you and we were finally alone but how could I wake you when you were sleeping so prettily? So I decided to bathe but the hot water only made it worse and I had to touch myself or I would have gone crazy. I was at it for a while you know.” He pressed the heel of his foot into Lan Zhans crotch causing a groan to escape the unsuspecting mouth.

‘But I just couldn't cum, I couldn't think of what was wrong until I saw your face, that look you gave me, all surprised and horny and hot, just a little annoyed.” He pressed his own crotch into Lan Zhans side now, already hard again from his own dirty talk.

“I needed to see you to get off, isn't that funny Lan Zhan? You have fucked me so good I cant even make myself feel good without you anymore. Look at me.”

He leaned back opening his parted robe even more to expose his angry red nipples, “Isn't it pitiful Lan Zhan? Don't you feel bad for me? Will you do me a favor? Let me feel good won’t you? Since I’m asking so kindly, be a dear and let Wei Ying make us feel good wont you ?”

Lan Zhan shuddered as his husband finally reached between them rubbing at the thinly covered flesh between Lan Zhans legs. Lan Zhan grabbed him suddenly, harshly and with a searing heat that reflected the fever he had. The kiss could hardly be called that, it was all lazy tongue, pressed together nosed and saliva. “If you want it so badly why do you keep moving my hands away for you?”

“Oh I want it but not like this Lan Zhan. Doctors orders, you need rest you know, do me a favor and lay on the bed hm?” Lan Zhan stood so suddenly he nearly knocked over the folding curtain swaying with lightheadedness at the sudden movement. “What did I tell you, here let me help.”

They managed to get him on the bed, both of them naked now and Lan Zhan impatiently waiting for Wei Ying to retrieve their oil from where he had forgotten it behind the curtain.

When he returned he was grinning practically throwing himself down beside his prone husband. They kissed again more desperately, and Wei Ying took the liberty of reaching down and giving Lan Zhan several long strokes.

“Lan Zhan it’s been so long I think I should attend you first”He babbled as he traveled down kissing nipples and licking abs. “I missed you you know”

“Lan Zhan my food didn’t go over so well so let me make it up to you.”

“You can make it twice a day as payment.” Lan Zhan replied immediately.

“Lan Zhan was it really so bad that you would try to kill me by fucking me twice a day? I think I’d really die.”

“Then, Wei Ying, promise not to cook anymore.”

Instead of answering, Wei Ying took Lan Zhan into his mouth, sighing happily. He missed this taste just as much as he missed the bland humor his husband had. Slowly so slowly he raised his head up and down in an arc pushing the cock first into the rite side of his cheek then as far down his throat as he could take it and then into the soft flesh of his left cheek as well. He had hardly repeated this three times when Lan Zhan was propping himself on his elbow and attempting to force Wei Ying into faster movements.

“Ah, Ah, ah, Lan Zhan- be a good for me and lay down or I can’t continue at all, what would the doctor say with you moving around so much.”

“Wei Ying come here.” 

“No I don't think I will,” With a grin he leaned down even further and experimentally licked at Lan Zhans entrance. The gasp it elicited made him more than a little happy. “Lan Zhan, I think this place is ready to be explored don’t you? It’s what I was thinking about that whole time. I was wondering about fucking my pretty husband while I touch his big cock and tease him as he gets all messy. And then when he cums I'll keep going until he squirms and can't help but call my name.” As he spoke he began pushing his littlest finger into the tight ring of muscles. Lan Zhan jumped at the sudden intrusion and Wei Ying reached with another hand for the oil discarded on the other side of the bed.

“My sleepy sick husband would be too weak to resist me and I'd take him again and again until he cried and then I'd pull out just to come all over his teary face and he would open his mouth and eat it like a good boy.” Wei Wuxian was practically growling, then biting into the flesh at Lan Zhans thigh. 

Wei Ying used his teeth to uncork the oil and was more than liberal as he splashed the oil all over his husband's lower half.

“And did this husband have any say in these things?” Lan Zhan spoke through the shudders raking his body. 

“Oh yes of course.” He worked another finger into the tight hole watching in fascination as the fingers were swallowed up greedily into the tiny opening. “My poor husband would say ‘Wei Ying I can’t take anymore or Wei Ying more it feels so good’ and both would have the same result- I’d keep fucking him until he was unable to think.”

“Shameless.” Lan Zhan again tried to sit up only to be forced down by a wave of pleasure as Wei Ying inserted yet another finger into the tight opening. “Lan Zhan I have even managed to put three fingers in you but it’s still so tight I’m not sure how I’ll fit, tell me how does it feel? Is the pleasure running straight into your dick like it does for me? Open your eyes so I can see how pretty I know you look, that's my good boy, my darling, do you like it when I touch this spot feels good right? Don't squirm, Lan Zhan hold still or I'll miss, oh you are loud today you sound beautiful.”

Lan Zhan was having a hard time keeping his legs still against the pleasure and Wei Wuxian decided to help him by placing his head there as an opener, licking at the underside of the painfully red cock.

He pulled his fingers out then “Lan Zhan you can't come just yet I haven't even put in yet.”

His husband was completely shaken, redder than he had ever seen him no doubt from the combination of sex and fever coursing through him. He'd managed to prop himself up on a pillow despite Wei Yings wishes and was watching him between his lashes with the unmistakable expression he wore when he was close to the end. Wei Ying grined a little at the sight of actual drool falling from the pretty lips. The thirsty look in his eye was enough to make Wei Yings cock twitch and he grinned to himself glad he was on his second round- he was hoping it would help him last longer but at this rate he doubted it. 

“Lan Zhan why don't you ever listen to me? Give me that pillow, yes thank you life down now lift your hips up I don't want to try to meet me when you are all sick.” Wei Ying was getting oddly turned on by taking care of his husband like this. Something about the compliant way Lan Zhan was obediently following his orders was making him hornier than normal.

He took to opportunity to spread Lan Zhan out before him opening the hole with a tiny gasp “Lan Zhan what a view you are missing its so cute here.”

“Wei Ying,” The reply was hissed and seemingly involuntary. 

“Yes? Are you sad you can’t see? Yes it's a shame I'm using both thumbs and I can barely hold you open.”

“Wei Ying please!” This time there was both definite intent and definite anger.

“Please what? Want me to get a mirror so you can see how pretty you look for me? Ah Lan Zhan your cock is dripping dont cum I’m not even inside, did I say something you like? Was it when I said you look so good I could keep cumming inside of you until I died? Did you like that? Or was it -”

“Wei Ying put it in now I won’t last,”

“Oh that's fine by me. You could cum and cum and cum and I’d keep fucking you just to see your pretty face unable to take the torture maybe then you would moan more for me.”

He was not bluffing.

“Wei Ying aren’t you going to fuck your pretty husband?” The voice was tiny and uncharacteristically pitiful. 

Wei Wuxian actually bent over at the words as he involuntarily jerked forward the words hitting him straight in his dick and without being conscious of it- suddenly he had thrust himself into the body of his husband. 

They both moaned at once the feeling was crazier than anything he had ever felt before every nerve in his body had come alive, the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful and he knew he should wait for Lan Zhan to adjust but he could not help rocking his hips slowly so slowly in and out of the tight opening. 

“Oh Lan Zhan is this how it feels in me? I can see why you want it twice a day now you are so tight, move your hand or I can’t hear you moan, you are being so good, Lan Zhan is so good for me. Lan Zhan it can’t be good for all of this blood to be going to your lower body when you are sick. Here let me help you.”

In one fell swoop Wei Wuxian had folded Lan Zhan in half his legs nearly over his head as Wei Wuxian drilled into him with a wanton grin knowing the effect he would have even before Lan Zhan grabbed his thigh.

“Am I touching that spot now? Wow I’m surprised you have not cum yet stop shutting your eyes” This part was emphasised by Wei Wuxian grabbing the back of Lan Wangjis knees and pulling them farther apart.

Lan Wangji trembled, his legs were shaking uncontrollably now cock dripping yet again and he was making this noise, this lovely desperate noise in the back of his throat shaking his head and further mussing his sweat drenched and tangled hair. The drooling has amplified and Wei Wuxian was happy to see what he thought were tears in the corner of Lan Zhans eyes.

“Wei Ying faster please faster,”

Wei Wuxian frowned “Faster? Oh maybe this fast?”

He reached between them and began stroking Lan Zhans cock at an insane pace the precum dripping between his fingers as he continuded his slow fuck. 

Lan Zhan cried out like Wei YIng had never heard him before, tears finally falling as he came hard nealy knocking Wei Ying off as his legs shook. Wei Ying held him tighter and began to finally - finally fuck him as hard as he was stroking his weeping cock. 

“Wei Ying! It's too much.” He was almost sobbing now trying to tolt himself over to escape the painful pleasure.

Wei Yings eyes were glowing red. “Didn’t I tell you exactly what I wanted earlier? You look so pretty, keep crying for me.”

He kept it up fucking the writhing Lan Zhan until he really did sob and finally, just as he was about to cum, Lan han managed to escape from his grasp falling onto his back, lege numb and unable to move even as Wei Ying squatted over his face.

“Lan Zhan, that was naughty do me one more favor and say ah.”  
Lan Zhan with a red, tear stained face managed to cooperate opening his mouth. 

Wei Ying only managed two strokes and then he was cumming again, shaking and moaning Lan Zhans name again and again until he fell to the side completely spent. 

“Lan Zhan I knew you would be good for me.”

“Wei Ying I am going to fuck you to death next time.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/bottomlwjagenda)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bottomlwjagenda)


	3. Pretty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Zhan dresses up in some nice clothes for a very appreciate Wei Ying.

It was several months later that Lan Zhan sat alone in the Jingshi. Wei Ying had gone off to visit with Wen Ning earlier in the day after the pair of husbands had been away from Gusu for several weeks. Wei Ying wanted to see his old friend who lived down the mountain, mostly to gossip. 

Lan Zhan meanwhile was taking his time getting ready for tonight. With a bit more oil here and there he thought it would be simple enough to - the front door opened and shut.

He froze for one long silent terrifying moment as he heard the unmistakable sound of Wei Ying heading to their bedroom. No, no, no what was he doing here? Wei Ying had a big, beautiful mouth and usually when he went off to see Wen Ning he would be gone for at least four hours- it had hardly been two.

Lan Zhan scrambled up for his sash panicked as he threw it over himself just as the doop slid open.

Wei Ying stepped inside, brows raised and smiling, "Well hello beautiful, never see that one before, what's the occasion?"

Lan Zhan stepped back from Wei Yings hands as the shorter man reached to pull him into a kiss.

"Wen Ning?" he asked, ears flushed with shame. He hadn't been able to finish his insertion and it sat awkwardly inside him.

Wei Ying pouted, "I never knew you cared so much about Wen Ning, you don't even want to kiss me? I come home after a long, useless hike after finding out that my friend is away and now my pretty husband won't kiss me. What a terrible day."

Despite saying this he was edging closer gripping the sides of Lan Zhans sheer robe, the pinkish color embroidered with lotus pods was silky to the touch but did little to hide Lan Zhans underclothes, or lack of thereof. 

Having been distracted by the pouty red mouth Lan Zhan didn't notice it coming closer to him grinning as it latched on to his own thin lips. His head was spinning at the touch hips stuttering forward to press against Wei Ying despite how innocent the touch had been.

Wei Ying pulled back a bit curiously, "Lan Zhan? Are you already hard?" he reached down a hand between the robes to stroke between pale thighs. 

"Wow you are, were you waiting long for me?" 

"You are early. I wasn't ready yet."

Wei Ying laughed, "I'm never too early for you, only late." and be kissed him again this time with vigor, suckling at the offered tongue as pale hands tugged at his robes.

The heat of it was making his head spin, and he stood on tip toes for better reach moaning when Lan Zhan yanked him back down by his hair. 

He pulled away and rasped, "Fuck you really are eager aren't you? Should I open myself up for you? Can you last until then?" 

Lan Zhan peered at him then, obviously wanting to say something. 

"What is it love? Would you like my mouth instead?" He settled one leg over Lan Zhans, grinning as he rubbed against the thigh, "I'm happy to do whatever you want, fuck me to death, use my mouth until I'm crying, however you want I'll take it gladly."

Lan Zhan yanked him up in another kiss gripping hard at his ass as Wei Ying lost his pants as well as his robe in the kiss. 

When Wei Ying thought he would faint Lan Zhan pulled back again suddenly, again to say something. Wei Ying took a note from Xichen and decided to ask again, a little nicer.

"Lan Zhan, you look so pretty, where did you get this robe?" It was simple, sure to get results.

As expected Lan Zhan could answer this, "A woman in town told me it would suit me, and that I could use it to impress my spouse."

Wei Ying nodded, stroking Lan Zhan's sides through the fabric. "Color me impressed,"

He kissed the side of that long, pale, neck tounging at a spot under Lan Zhan's ear.

"Lan Zhan I'm so happy you decided to dress up for me like this. What's the occasion?"

Lan Zhan froze up again for a moment considering slowly, "Our. . . First kiss."

"Hmm? Has it been a year since then?"

"It has been fourteen years."

". . ." Wei Ying burst into heartfelt laughter that gave way to wheezing. 

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan, you are too good you even remember something like that? Down to the day?" He kissed the taller man's brow, dinally calming down from the laughter,"I love you. Tell me what you had planned for tonight hmm?" 

To himself he could not help but think, what a kind and considerate husband I am becoming. 

Again Lan Zhan paused, and this time, uninterrupted he slowly grasped Wei Yings hand and let it into his robes, around him, and between the two snowy mounds behind him. It was wet and pliant and Wei Ying tilted his head curiously as he pushed forward only to find his way blocked by something. He pulled at it without thinking, the same way he might have yanked a girls braid as a child. Just because. 

Lan Zhan gasped leaning forward against him and Wei Ying felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest. "Lan Zhan? Could it be . . . That you want to play with yourself?"

Lan Zhan gave him a look that would have sent armies fleeing. "Wei Ying do not fool around."

Wei Ying responded, knowing perfectly well what the truth was, "Lan Zhan if you won't say," he pulled at the plug harder this time and Lan Zhan fell forward against him fully legs nearly giving out under the pleasure, "then how would I know? Tell me what it is and I'll give it to you happily, " he kissed the nose that was now so close to him. 

"So, so happily." 

"Wei Ying . . . I want," he cut himself off looking away, ears bright red as he murmured, "Wei Ying to pleasure me." 

Wei Ying was impatient, hardly able to hold off as he awaited Lan Zhans words. Of course he wanted to hear more, wanted to toy with Lan Zhan until he really did fall to the ground, but he didn't have the patience just then. 

"On your knees first." And Wei Ying released his grip which had been holding Lan Zhan up until then. 

He smiled down at the pale face, the pink mouth eagerly swallowing him down, fast just like when he fucked. 

"Look at you, Lan Zhan you've got to be the horniest man I've ever seen. One word and you're bowing down to me."

Lan Zhan gasped through his nose, lowering his eyes even as one of his hands descended to between his legs.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Wei Ying warned, "no touching. You are already nice and open for me from that toy, no need to let you cum now. We have all night for that. Hands on your thighs."

Lan Zhan obediently steeled his hands on his thighs bobbing his head faster now loose hair shaking over his shoulders as the robe slid over his skin.

"Fuck, you looks so pretty. Your pretty little mouth on my cock taking me so well. Good boy." Lan Zhan's eyelashes fluttered, his grip on the fabric so tight it was near tearing. 

Wei Ying grinned down at him, "What would everyone say if they knew how dirty you were being? So turned on from sucking me off. Answer."

Lan Zhan pulled back with a gasp, "Don't care what anyone but you thinks," Wei Ying shoved him back down fisting that long dark hair in his hands and fucking into the obedient mouth below him. 

"Don't speak anymore, this mouth is only for making me cum do you understand? Gods you can't just go around saying sexy things like that Lan Zhan, you potty mouth, you pervert. Do you like that? Like my cock in your throat? No, don't anwer." He sped up, hitting the back of Lan Zhan's throat with every thrust drool and cum falling between them under the gasping breaths Lan Zhan was talking in from his nose. 

Lan Zhan was squirming on his knees, grasping hard at his thighs in an attempt not to stroke himself. He rotated his hips and - oh that was it. The plug hit him just where he wanted it and tears stung his eyes as he fought off the orgasm. If Wei Ying knew, he'd be in trouble. 

"Lan Zhan you're being naughty aren't you. I can tell." He pulled back fully, "Just the tip."

Lan Zhan whined, he wanted it back, wanted to be fucked anyway he could get it and Wei Ying was telling him just the tip, as if that could content him. He licked at the head of Wei Yings cock running his lips over it again and again before he licked under the head.

"Wei Ying may I?" Lan Zhan tried not to make it too obvious that he had entirely lost control of his hips which were riding the toy slowly. 

"No. I want you to lean back for me."

Lan Zhan met his grinning gaze and balked. He knew, he'd known the entire time.

Lan Zhan did as asked, lying back on his elbows as Wei Ying opened his robes, pulling apart the muscular legs.

Silent now Wei Ying reached out in one movement and yanked the plug out with a wet pop, oils pouring out from within. 

Wei Ying's surprise.

Lan Zhan cried out attempting to bring his legs together only to find a hand in the way. Wei Ying was smiling down at him one hand on his knee and another between his legs and he worked three long fingers into the soaked hole. 

"Lan Zhan I'm feeling a bit betrayed, you know you asked me to take care of you and then before I could even get to it you take the initiative to start pleasuring yourself? So mean to me," he worked the fingers as he spoke finding that certain spot inside and rubbing gently, teasingly, before pounding away at it. 

He grinned even more broadly, "If you like it so much let me handle it love."

Lan Zhan was beside himself scrambling back as best as he could only to be met with a wall behind his head, "Wei Ying please," he managed reaching down as though to stop the hand inside him. 

"Oh love I'm sorry, I can do better than this," Wei Ying grasped his cock thick and heavy in his hands running his hand up and down the shaft in time with his fingers. 

"Wei Ying!" Lan Zhan was seeing stars as his legs drew up around him, he pulled heavily at his hair, crying out as tears made their way down his face.

"Pull your legs up, elbows under knees for me," and Lan Zhan compiled blindly bringing his legs up around his arms, his knees practically touching his shoulders.

"Good boy. " Wei Ying drew back onto his knees, lowering his mouth first to deliver long hot licks to Lan Zhan's abused cock and then lower, to the needy hole still eating his fingers as they worked at him. 

He had only licked the rim tentatively when Lan Zhan came so hard he managed to get a bit of it on his face. Wei Ying sped up assaulting the sensitive patch of rough skin inside of his husband until he wailed fingers digging into his thighs where they held him. 

"Why are you crying? It feels good here doesn't it? Be good for me and hold still." He continued cooing to the crazed Lan Zhan who could hardly stop himself from kicking Wei Ying away. 

The fingers inside him were incessant and he felt himself arching off the floor as he came again this time silently, mouth open wide as his whole body shook, black hair splattered across the floor as he shook his head. Wei Ying took him into his mouth with a hum and Lan Zhan felt another explosion sound off inside him. 

"Wei Ying, Wei Ying, Wei Ying" Was that his own voice? 

He scrambled up, turning onto his belly as he tried to stand only to be pushed forward by Wei Ying, his cock trapped between his belly and the wall as he was pressed flat there on his knees. 

"Lan Zhan you did so good, I know you're tired. Let me take care of it." Wei Ying pressed his head into the side of his neck and for an instant Lan Zhan foolishly believed that Wei Ying was about to go and get a cloth to clean them off. 

He felt the head press in and keened as his thighs shook. 

"Wei Ying I cannot." He said around a gasp as his husband filled him. 

Wei Ying opened his robe from behind, using the thick string to tie Lan Zhan's arms behind him. "I know you can't beautiful, that's why I'm going to do it for you. Relax. Let me make you feel good."

He kissed the side of that pale neck and Lan Zhan was glad they were both on their knees because there was no way he could support himself standing up.

Wei Ying started off slow and deliberate hitting him again and again just where he wanted it. With his hands bound behind him there was nothing he could do but take it, pressed so firmly against the wall he could feel it in his bones.

He realized he was panting, moaning, like a cat in heat with his head thrown back but couldn't bring himself to care. 

Wei Ying sped up and his body revolted, struggling arch in the tight space, but there was nowhere to struggle to- Wei Ying only gripped him harder, reaching around to grab his neck for an awkward kiss.

Wei Ying leaned into his ear talking around his own gasps and moans, "Lan Zhan you're drooling, is it that good? You like being fucked against the wall like this? Gonna come again beautiful? Look at you, you've already stained your pretty new robe now you're gonna cum all over the wall too? You're such a dirty boy."

Lan Zhan felt it in his belly, felt the heat rising up his chest, felt the blood rush into his neck, his ears, his cheeks. He was on fire with it, consumed by lustful flames.

He started the unearthly chant again, "Wei Ying, Wei Ying, Wei Ying," against all odds he began shifting his hips back meeting the wet slap of Wei Ying's skin against his. His toes curled and he felt his eyes squeezing shut against his will.

Wei Ying kicked up his dirty talk in return. "Did you like that? Look at you fucking me back, you've got cum on your face love. So pretty, good, good, my dirty little cumslut keep it up and I'll give you more." 

Lan Zhan came until he saw white straining against the wall, his bindings, Wei Yings heaving chest, squirming as he felt the sticky cum fill him to the brim, overstimulation and exhaustion making his eyes glisten with tears.

The slumped back both heaving as Lan Zhan floated up into a floaty state of mind. Someone was speaking to him. 

Wei Ying.

"-an? Sweetie can you hear me?" There was the tiniest hint of panic in his voice, his hands on Lan Zhans thighs rubbing at the tender skin until it was red. 

"Yes?" Was all Lan Zhan could manage, throat strained and weak. 

"Oh good boy, good boy," He kissed him gently, moving in a way that made Lan Zhan tremble a little. Wei Ying was still hard. Lan Zhan made a low rasping noise as Wei Ying began untying him.

"That's okay, it's okay, I'm a little overstimulated too. I'm just gonna ease out okay? Can you relax for me?" 

"No, Wei Ying, Wei Ying- I" He fumbled over words trying to speak through the haze of his mind. 

"Take your time love, what's wrong? I won't move if you don't want me to." They spent another few minutes there spooning as Lan Zhan shuddered around Wei Ying, cum slipping down between them. 

"Wei Ying?"

"Yes my love?"

"Move back," 

Wei Ying pulled back groaning, cock half slipping out by mistake. Lan Zhan followed him back using his now free hand to gently push Wei Ying onto his back. He straddled him reverse cowgirl style, using his arms to lean back over Wei Ying. 

Slowly, tentatively, he raised his hips and allowed himself to fall back to meet Wei Yings hips with a wet slap. They went slower than before Wei Ying pulling his hands gently through the waves of jet black hair spilling over him. 

He raised his hands to Lan Zhan's hips, grip gentle for once. Pushed his hips up to meet Lan Zhan where he was wet and hot pulsing around him seeming to drag him back in even as he pulled out. 

"Fuck thats hot, yeah just like that. Gods I'm gonna cum again, you're so hot inside, fuck its wetter. Feel my cum leaking out of you? It's all over you, you're all mine," Lan Zhan sped up and he suddenly lost the will to keep talking. 

Less than three strokes later he was pulling Lan Zhan back fully until his chest was touching Lan Zhans back again and he could wrap his arms over Lan Zhans chest and waist. 

His thrusts were hectic, sloppy, and shallow, "Lan Zhan can you come again beautiful? For me? You've been so good for me, one more, one more." He gripped Lan Zhan tight in one hand and Lan Zhan could hardly keep his hips propped up.

He was moaning again gasping breaths as Wei Ying hit him in places he had been avoiding. 

They came fucking together the slower, drawn out pace of their sex leaving them so drained they couldn't move afterwards lying in their sweat and cum stroking each other slowly, Wei Ying going soft inside of Lan Zhan.

Eventually, tired of the cold floor under him and wondering why hell they hadn't been fucking in the bed, Wei Ying pulled out slowly. Lan Zhan hissed bringing his hand back reflexively to cover where he felt so open. 

Wei Ying helped him to the bed, grinning when he saw the pretty pink robe covered in cum to the side of them. 

He heated their water with incantations and soaked a washcloth in it to wipe Lan Zhan down with. Handed him a cup of water that Lan Zhan would only sip. He bespelled it again when he was done, sending ripples of heat into the damp cloth and then depositing it as gently as he could between Lan Zhans legs. The smear or red flesh clenched at the contact and Lan Zhan jolted eyes flying open from where he was half asleep. 

"You did so good Lan Zhan. Here let me help you into the covers. No, don't move that, it's gonna keep you nice and warm." He slid under the blankets beside his husband, still dirty, hovering over the golden eyes that refused to look away from him. 

"Go to sleep I know you are tired." He leaned down to kiss Lan Zhans eyelids but they only continued to stare up at him blankly. Well, adoringly by Lan Zhans standards. 

"Wei Ying?" 

"I'm right here."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow and everyday after it."

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and thank you for all of the suggestions on how I should celebrate 3,000 reads.  
> I hope you guys like this 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope you liked this read it was a fun attempt at smut. If you liked it and want to give me some feed back feel free to find me  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Papaya_Bites?s=09)
> 
> For everything about me: [Carrd](https://papayabites.carrd.co/)


End file.
